The Mysterious Amusement Park
by Starfire7777
Summary: The Titans take a day off and visit an amusement park. But the amusement park is not really what they thought it would be ( okay, bad summary, just read please! ). My First Fanfic! Go easy on me!
1. Breakfast

"Robin!" Robin awoke and found himself face to face with Starfire. Her emerald green eyes glowed more than ever. "Today is the day!" "Okay. Meet me downstairs," said Robin. Starfire went out of the room. He leapt out of bed, got dressed, brushed his hair, and went downstairs. As usual, Cyborg and B.B were arguing on what breakfast would be. "Meat!" "Tofu! " "No, meat!" "No, tofu! " "We'll have both, " said Starfire. The two boys, who had been arguing, stopped. "Boys their age are still immature, " Raven muttered. Even though she had been reading, she could still hear B.B and Cyborg arguing. "Tofu sandwiches are better, though! " "No, bacon and eggs are better! " Raven had enough, and a nearby potted plant exploded, making B.B yelp and fall backwards. "Dude, don't scare me like that! " Raven ignored B.B's comment and continued to read. Starfire gave a sigh and started making breakfast. "Which one is better, Robin?" said B.B and Cyborg in unison. "Actually, I don't like either one." Robin answered. "Pancakes is what I call a good breakfast." "Friend Raven, are you sure you do not want to switch your breakfast?" Starfire asked Raven from the kitchen. "Uh-uh." Raven said and flipped a page in her book. "I guess no one wants the same thing," said Robin. "That is okay, Robin. I will have pancakes as well." said Starfire. "Well, well, if it isn't our two love birds," Cyborg sneered. "Shut up, Cyborg," Robin muttered ( I don't use curse words. ). "I'll still have the regular, Herbal Tea," said Raven. Starfire began rushing around busily in the kitchen. "I'll help," said Cyborg. He wanted to destroy B.B's tofu. Raven read his mind, and said, " Oh, no, you're not. You'll probably break a dish or two or three," said Raven. Cyborg's jaw dropped. "So you do like Beast Boy!" He said awe. Raven got angry, but she did not wish to show her emotions (she never does, anyway,). "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. "IIAAAIIIIIAYYYYY!" Cyborg screamed. The sink he stood next to exploded, spraying water all over him. "What the -" Robin started. "Raven, how many times have I told you not to use your powers to scare people," He said, shaking his head. Robin's arms were crossed over his chest. "Yeah!" Cyborg stuttered. He glared at Raven. Raven's eyes darted back to her book. "Ready!" Starfire emerged from the kitchen, carrying a plate with bacon and eggs and a plate with 10 tofu sandwiches. B.B and Cyborg glared at each other, remembering the argument. Starfire had a nervous look on her face as she set down the plates. Then she went back to the kitchen and brought back a plate of pancakes dunked in maple syrup and a cup of Herbal Tea. She put those down in front of Raven and Robin. ************************************************************************  
This was the beginning of their day. I know, short chapter, but who wants to read about teenagers eating breakfast?!?! HUH? HUH? HUH? Oh, well. Just review, please. 


	2. The Amusement Park

"Ooohh! Cotton candy! Yum, yum, yum!" B.B said. They were at the amusement park.  
B.B pointed at a stand. "That one!" He said, and rushed over. "Come on, dudes!" he gestured the other Titans over. "You forgot about the girls," said Raven. She gave B.B a look of disgust. "Whatever," B.B shrugged and turned to the stand owner. "Cotton candy, please." He said. "Oh yeah, extra large." What else would he say?  
The man took out a paper cone and stuffed cotton candy in.  
Cyborg inhaled the smell of sausages. "Mmm-mm! I think I'll get a hotdog." "Raven, you positive you're not going to get anything?" B.B asked. Raven raised an eyebrow. B.B knew perfectly well that Raven was going to say ' No'. "Pretty please with tofu on top?" B.B asked.  
All the Titans except Raven and B.B made faces of disgust ( because they hate tofu, duh! ). Raven glared at him, even though he looked kinda cute when he was begging. "You owe me, big time," she said. Raven didn't want the other Titans to gape at her in surprise. "All right! Popcorn for Raven!" B.B yelled. Once again he turned to the stand owner.  
The Titans paid for the food and left. Starfire and Robin weren't very hungry, and Raven was trying something new ( incase you're wondering about B.B and Cyborg, obviously they have big appetites. ). Raven crunched on a piece of popcorn slowly. "It's loud," She said. "And noisy." Cyborg rolled his eyes. Raven saw this, caught Robin's glare just before she said 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' , and sighed. "It's good," she said.  
B.B and Cyborg wolfed down their foods while Raven ate a little more popcorn.  
"Ohh." Raven nearly fell to the ground before Robin caught her. She had passed out. "Raven? Raven! What's wrong with you?!?!" Robin shook her hard. He swirled around. Starfire had caught B.B before he collapsed. " Food ..... stomachache ....." B.B fell to the ground because Starfire wasn't strong enough to support him. B.B clutched his stomach in pain and moaned.  
With a clang, Cyborg fell to the ground. "Funny," said Robin. He carefully put Raven down and examined Cyborg. "Battery cell is dead."  
"Robin, I'm a little scared," Starfire said. B.B all of a sudden stopped moaning and was still. She clutched Robin's arm and stared at the other Titans.  
Then the amusement park had no more noise. Everything was still. No sound of children laughing. No sound of music. No sound of people screaming on the roller coaster.  
Robin and Starfire heard evil laughter and then the sky went black. Pitch black. Starfire screamed and gripped Robin's arm tight. When the sky turned light blue again, Raven, B.B, and Cyborg were missing. "Robin, take care of me," Starfire whispered. She hugged him while Robin stroked her fire red hair.  
Meanwhile, the man who kept the stand grinned. He said into a radio, " Mission accomplished, master Slade." **********************************************************************  
How do you like it so far? Read and review.  
I might not always be able to update. 


	3. Battling Scorchflame

Right now, this takes place in Slade's hideout. **************************************************************  
"How many have been captured?" Slade asked through the radio.  
  
"Only three of them, sir." The stand owner answered.  
  
"ONLY?!?!" Slade bellowed. "Which ones?"  
  
"The metal piece of machinery, the pile of animal droppings, and the creepy one."  
  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. The three I don't want most," Slade said angrily. "But they could be of use later."  
  
"I am very sorry. I'm sure you wanted the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranian?" said the stand owner.  
  
"What else could I have wanted?" Slade snapped. "But actually I wanted all of them."  
  
"Very well. Use plan B." said Slade.  
  
The stand owner nodded. **************************************************************  
The stand owner grinned again as Robin held Starfire in his arms. Robin marched over to him.  
"What did you do to the other Titans?"  
  
"What?" The owner decided to play innocent with Robin.  
  
"You know what you did," Robin said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Look! They're back!" said the owner.  
  
"What?" Robin whirled around. In a flash, the stand owner knocked Robin unconscious.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire cried. She ran over to him and shook him hard. "Robin," A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The stand owner laughed evilly.  
  
"You," said Starfire. She began charging up her starbolts. "Son of an idiot!" At an amazing speed, she shot a barrage of starbolts at the stand owner. The owner dodged a few and got hit by one.  
  
He winced. The wound showed a flash of bright red blood.  
  
The owner suddenly began to transform....................  
  
He was an ugly, hairy, yellow beast with gigantic furry wings the size of dinner tables. He stood before Starfire, roared, and spat out fire.  
  
"Ohh," Robin groaned. He sat up, stared at the beast and leapt to his feet. "Star!" He cried. He threw a couple of freeze disks, and the owner with the name of Scorchflame simply melted the disks.  
  
Starfire threw starbolts at the beast with direct aiming. Each one hit the wound he received earlier, and more blood flowed out. Starfire groaned. She doesn't like seeing blood, from good or from evil.  
  
Scorchflame howled in pain, giving Robin enough time to throw a few more birdarangs. Each one shot at Scorchflame, the tips of the birdarangs sharp and pointy, ready to saw through the flesh.  
  
Starfire whirled through the air like a bullet and tossed 5 starbolts at Scorchflame. They rocketed through the air so fast; it was a flash of green light.  
  
Scorchflame cocked its head to look at the incoming starbolts, and then whirled the other way to stare at the birdarangs. He ducked; the two attacks spinning into each other caused a massive explosion.  
  
Robin and Star each expected the attacks to disappear, but the attacks turned into glowing light green birdarangs. The birdarangs shot after Scorchflame.  
  
Robin and Starfire were amazed. The attacks hit Scorchflame, he glowed a bright yellow, and then he exploded, this time the ground rumbled beneath the Titans' feet.  
  
Dust that was picked up during the explosion filled the air, causing the Titans to cough and choke. The dust cleared, and then Scorchflame was gone, leaving a big puddle of bright red blood.  
  
How do you like it? God, my heart was pounding as I typed this.  
You know what to do................. R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	4. In Prison

Meanwhile, at Raven, B.B, and Cyborg's prison.....................  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven awoke. She was tied to a hard, wooden chair. So was B.B. Cyborg was just thrown on the stone floor.  
  
Stone floor? Raven thought. She gazed at her surroundings.  
  
She was locked up tight in a small room with walls, the floor, and roof made completely out of stone. The only exit was the wooden door.  
  
Raven struggled to free herself, only to find out that she couldn't budge.  
  
B.B gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"I'm never listening to you again," Raven growled. "Look where you got me, you idiot!"  
  
"Sorry, I -" B.B started.  
  
"Shut up," said Raven. "Your voice scares me."  
  
"It does?" asked B.B. He had a stupid grin plastered to his face.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that your voice gets me in trouble, poop- brain."  
  
"Oh, really?" B.B's grin flipped upside-down. "Dude, your voice scares me!"  
  
"Don't make me say those three words," said Raven. "You know what happened to Cyborg this morning." She frowned at the thought. She liked Robin secretly, but he didn't like her because Starfire always got in the way. Stupid Starfire. Oh, well. Those two were meant for each other.  
  
"Okay. Fine. You won't. I won't. We both won-" B.B started to say ' won't ', when Raven said ' it. '  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," said Raven.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she repeated, saying it louder and more clearly.  
  
Still, nothing happened.  
  
"All right! Woo-hoo! Party!" yelled B.B.  
  
He made 5 million faces at Raven. He poked his tongue out, wiggled his eyebrows, and did his stupid eyeball trick he thought everyone would laugh at while Raven was flaming.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
The two Titans snapped their heads toward the doorway.  
  
It was Blackfire, with the usual smirk on her face.  
  
"What happened to my powers?" Raven yelled. "My teleknic powers!" ( I do not think I spelled that right, oh well, its close! ( )  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Blackfire asked with one hand on her hip.  
  
Raven tried to read Blackfire's mind, but she couldn't make a connection with Blackfire's brain.  
  
Dang! Raven thought. I'm losing my powers! And I thought Beast Boy was enough for a while!  
  
"Trying to read my mind, aren't you?" Blackfire said, her smirk widening so much anyone could see it.  
  
"What happened?" Raven snapped. "Tell me!"  
  
"Well," Blackfire started, kicking Cyborg a little with the toe of her boot, "That rope you are tied up with absorbed all your powers. Did you think we'd go easy on you?"  
  
"Who's 'we'?" asked Raven impatiently.  
  
"Slade and me, of course." Blackfire smiled so sweetly, it made Raven sick to the stomach.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" B.B whimpered.  
  
"Shut up, Beast Boy. Keep your nosy butt out of this," Raven snapped.  
  
"That is okay. I like to hear him beg for mercy," Blackfire said in a false happy tone.  
  
"Don't. Say. Another. Word. Beast. Boy," Raven said slowly and clearly before B.B tried to talk back. B.B shut his mouth.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be able to catch Koriand'r for Slade," Blackfire continued.  
  
Raven glared at Blackfire. "You mean Starfire," She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Blackfire pretended not to hear Raven. " I'll get her for revenge, and when I do, I'll murder her." She gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Mom and Dad will give me all their attention."  
  
"You don't dare," Raven said in a tone that told anybody she was going to attack, except for the fact that she couldn't attack.  
  
Blackfire chuckled. "Of course, I will." She twirled a strand of her hair on her first finger.  
  
Even if I am jealous of Starfire, I can't let Blackfire kill her, Raven thought. Robin will be so sad. He won't have the heart to talk to me. And besides, they're a great couple.  
  
"Well, can't talk for long. I have to get plotting." Blackfire's voice interrupted Raven's thoughts. "Gotta go." Blackfire strolled out of the room, as if she wanted to make the two Titans jealous that Blackfire was free and they weren't.  
  
"Ta-ta." Blackfire opened the door and slammed it closed with a BANG.  
  
Raven sighed and slumped back into her uncomfortable, wooden chair. B.B whimpered again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's another chapter! This one's a bit longer than the others.  
  
Mr. Evil: I know. I'm a good writer, aren't I? (Gives you a piece of candy.)  
  
VashTheStampede: Okay, I don't remember the numbers after your pen name. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! ( (Gives you a piece of candy.)  
  
I don't remember the other reviewer. Oh well. (Tosses out a piece of candy out to nowhere.) Thanks for reviewing, who ever you are!!!!!!  
  
R&R, peoples! Click on the little purple button! Pleeaaase? 


	5. Love is Wonderful

Okay! Now back to Robin & Star (She's my favorite character!). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two Titans stared at the blood, and then turned to each other. Starfire rushed over to Robin.  
  
"Oh, Robin! Was he truly evil? I-I don't know if he was! I just thought he might be, well, because, he knocked you out!" said Starfire.  
  
"No, Star. He is, even though he didn't really do any thing to you. I think he just wanted the Boy Wonder," Robin tried to say modestly.  
  
Starfire laughed. Robin liked it when she did. It was such a beautiful sound, like her, Robin thought.  
  
Robin began to move closer............ to close, perhaps..................  
  
And then it happened. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Starfire gave a soft gasp. She jerked her head back, startled. "Oh- I'm sorry," Robin stuttered. Why am I such a jerk?!?! He thought to himself. But he couldn't help himself ..... she was so pretty...... he had the urge to do it. He thought she was ready for it.  
  
Starfire, even though she was pretty ignorant about Earth, seemed to know this was a symbol of-well, love.  
  
She thought about it for a few seconds, then gave Robin a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I enjoyed that very much," said Starfire, delighted.  
  
Robin smiled back at her. She is so darn cute, he thought.  
  
Now he was in a trance. They both started to move closer to each other, little by little.  
  
Starfire's PoV:  
I move a little closer to the one I had always loved, the one I thought would always love me. He is so kind, he always comes for me, and he deserves a gift specially from me that he would get from no one else. No one has ever done this to me before. Never have I felt so loved, not even my parents............. I frown a little at that.  
  
Robin's PoV:  
Starfire frowns a little. I don't like it when she frowns. "Star? Are-are you mad?" She pulls her head back again. Then she catches her balance, with me helping her a bit. "No, Robin. I am fine." She says.  
  
"Just some bad memories. Nothing else." Starfire gives me another reassuring smile, this one some how more tender and loving than the last one.  
  
I can feel myself blushing. Do I always act like a stupid moron every time she's around? Even though I'm a Boy Wonder, Star seems braver than me some how. She is, of course, probably the only teenage alien I'll love.  
  
But then again, we could marry each other, right? Oh, stupid Robin!!!!! Hey, you know, a guy can dream!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of a sudden, the background began to change.........................  
  
It was just fields and fields of grass, nothing else. But clearly, Robin and Starfire did not notice this because their eyes were closed, lips about to touch.  
  
A low humming noise interrupted the silence, which used to be full of love. Startled, both Titans jumped back and stared at their surroundings.  
  
A small helicopter landed next to them, and then, out stepped Slade.  
  
Slade gave an evil laugh. "You two lovers, I should have known! One can't be one without another." These words somehow made Starfire a little happy.  
  
Robin, on the other hand, did not listen carefully to these words.  
  
"Slade, if you dare touch Starfire with even your smallest finger, you don't want to know what's going to happen to you." Robin leapt in front of Starfire to protect her.  
  
Slade once again laughed evilly. "It would embarrass you to know I was watching your entire ' love scene' from my video camera!"  
  
Starfire gave a little gasp; Slade was right. It was very embarrassing.  
  
Robin was flaming. He tossed freeze disks at Slade. One arm froze, the other disks whirled out into nowhere.  
  
Slade pulled out a gun. "Move even one little bit and you're dead!"  
  
Starfire's were behind her back when she was supposed to freeze. She was actually charging up her starbolts, but Slade didn't notice.  
  
At an incredible speed, Starfire whipped her hands out from behind her back and aimed her starbolts directly at Slade. He shot his gun at Starfire before he went out, cold.  
  
"Jump Starfire!" Robin yelled. Starfire jumped to the side quickly. The shot went out in to nowhere.  
  
"Gee, Star, that was great!" Robin congratulated. "Those shots are ones that travel slowly, but ones that do lots of damage."  
  
Robin grabbed Slade by the arm, and tossed him out into nowhere as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo-hoo! Two chapters in the early morning! That's nearly my greatest accomplishment ever!!!!  
Oh yeah, the one I meant to give candy to.  
Eyes of Nevermore: Sorry I forgot your name. ( Gives you a piece of candy.)  
All right! I got Robin to kiss Starfire! 


	6. Blackfire's unsuccessful Revenge

This starts out with Robin and Star. You can't do much when you're in prison.   
  
Starfire gazed at Robin in awe. She thought he was pretty strong, but not that strong!  
  
She hugged his arm. It was strong and muscular.  
  
"Let's go search for the others," said Robin.  
  
The two flew over the fields of grass. They didn't see any signs of life (boy, this is getting boring.).  
  
"What is that, Robin?" asked Starfire. She pointed at a small building.  
  
"Let's check it out." They landed in a small patch of grass.  
  
Starfire, still hugging Robin's arm, went in the wooden door after Robin.  
  
"Hey, it's you guys!" said B.B. "Untie us, dude! And me first!"  
  
Obviously, Robin went for Raven first.  
  
"Hello, it's me," said a voice behind them. Robin and Starfire whirled around to see who it was.  
  
Blackfire. With the usual smirk on her face everyone wished to wipe off.  
  
"You didn't expect this to be easy, did you?"  
  
"No we did not." It was Starfire.  
  
"Hello, little sister. Prepare for a BATTLE!" Blackfire leapt into the air and tossed down a barrage of black starbolts.  
  
Starfire jumped each one. "My power has increased." She threw 5 starbolts, each one circling Blackfire. Now they were about to collide into her. Blackfire jumped. All 5 starbolts crashed into each other and exploded.  
  
"I'm going to help." Robin leapt into action.  
  
"Robin, dude, maybe you shouldn't get involve-" B.B started.  
  
Robin ignored B.B.  
  
He threw a large quantity of freeze disks at Blackfire.  
  
Starfire joined in with a couple of starbolts.  
  
It was a jumble of attacks. Robin's were flying above and below Blackfire; Starfire's were headed to the right and the left.  
  
Blackfire tried to escape, but realized that their attacks could get her in all ways, so she didn't have a choice but to fly out the door.  
  
The starbolts and freeze disks flew right out after her.  
  
After Blackfire got out, she changed direction. The starbolts and freeze disks whirled out into nowhere, crashed into a crumbling building, and they exploded.  
  
Robin and Starfire flew out the door as well.  
  
"Careful, dudes!" yelled B.B. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there!" B.B thought for a moment, then grimaced at what he just said.  
  
Raven smacked him on the head.  
  
"You're such a poo-brain, Beast Boy," she snapped.  
  
B.B grabbed onto her arm because the smack Raven had just given him really sent his brain into twinkling star world.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed red. "No boy touches me," she said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Uh hee-hee?" B.B stammered. He let go and backed away.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were having a tough time battling Blackfire. They dodged and threw, tossed and hit.  
  
Blackfire threw a couple of black starbolts in Robin's and Starfire's direction. The two of them dodged each one.  
  
Robin took control of the battle. He signaled Starfire not to make a move, and began throwing freeze disks and birdarangs in Blackfire's direction. She forgot all about Starfire and began defending herself.  
  
Starfire understood why Robin signaled her to not make a move. She snuck up behind Blackfire (this was somewhat astonishing, because she was extremely quiet.). Starfire saw her chance, and tossed 5 starbolts into the back of Blackfire's head.  
  
Blackfire froze in midair for a few seconds, then fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Robin had already picked her up and whirled her into the air, just like he had done to Slade.  
  
Then he turned to face his teammates. All he saw was Starfire, B.B, and Raven. "Where's Cyborg?" he wondered.  
  
"Oh! Metal man's still in the prison, his battery cell still dead," B.B sneered.  
  
Raven smacked him on the head, again.  
  
B.B teetered back and forth, said "Pretty colors!", and fell down.  
  
Robin and Raven snickered. Starfire, on the other hand, was concerned about him.  
  
"Beast Boy! Are you okay? Did friend Raven really hurt you?"  
  
"Whu? Wha-" B.B started. He rubbed his head and sat up. "Geez, dude, you slap hard," B.B said.  
  
This just made Robin break out in uncontrollable laughter. Raven had stopped snickering, and her eyes began to glow red again.  
  
"Whoopsy," said B.B, aware that it could happen to him again.  
  
"You are okay, Beast Boy! I am happy!" said Starfire, her eyes in a shade of sparkling emerald green.  
  
Robin quit laughing, afraid that B.B would win Starfire's heart.  
  
"C'mon," he said, grabbing Starfire's hand. It fit perfectly into his. "Let's go back."  
  
"Who's going to carry Cyborg?" B.B asked, fully recovered.  
  
"I am." Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Cyborg's limp body flew out of the prison as Raven raised her hands.  
  
B.B changed into a green bird, Starfire held on to Robin's hand, and Raven's teleknic powers still holding onto Cyborg, the four took off into the air.  
  
Later in the day, Cyborg's battery recharged again.  
"I'm winning!"  
  
B.B and Cyborg were playing video games. So far, B.B was winning.  
  
"No you're not!"  
Cyborg's ship was catching up with B.B's. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his head.  
  
"Darn it!" Cyborg's ship was ahead of B.B's.  
  
A few moments later......................................  
  
"I win!" said Cyborg.  
  
Robin and Starfire walked down the stairs, hand in hand.  
  
"We'll be on the roof top if you need us," said Robin, and the pair walked away.  
  
"Think they're gonna kiss up there?" Cyborg wondered.  
  
B.B smacked Cyborg's head. "Most likely, and now dude, let's play another game!"  
  
Okay, next chapter is an additional one. You don't have ta read it. But it does contain Robin/Starfire fluff!   
  
Starry1233: Don't know if the numbers are right. Oh, well, thanks SO much for reviewing! :) (gives you a piece of candy)  
I forgot the other people who reviewed. Oh, well, I do suffer from short-term memory loss. Just pretend I gave ya'll a piece of candy!   
  
Okay! Here goes the 'fluff' chapter! 


	7. Additional Chapter

Robin & Starfire are sitting on the rooftop.   
  
"Are you tired? Was today okay?" asked Robin.  
  
Starfire giggled. "Yes, today was nice."  
  
Robin moved a little closer to her. "Look at that sunset." He pointed to the sun, setting in shades of pink, red, and orange.  
  
"It is very beautiful, Robin." Starfire stared out into the horizon.  
  
Robin's PoV:  
Starfire thinks the sunset is pretty! But, I have to admit, it is not as pretty as she is. Since when have you seen a sunset with a healthy shade of emerald green?   
Starfire scooted closer to me, her arm touching mine. There was a moment of silence as we watched the sun set.  
Then, finally..................  
"....................I love you." The words flew out of my mouth, and I really meant it.  
Starfire gazed into my eyes. Or more like, my mask.  
Then, at a tremendous burst of speed, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss.  
She totally smothered me with her mouth! I've never felt like this before.  
Ha! Anybody would be jealous at this view.  
  
The two of them kissed like never before. Robin tore off his mask.  
  
Starfire gazed into his brown eyes.  
  
Finally, the two of them broke the kiss. "I love you too, Robin," said Starfire.  
  
Robin ran a hand through her silky red hair. It gleamed in the late sunset. Starfire blushed a little.  
  
Then, Robin pulled her in for another kiss. Their lips melted into each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg and B.B had finished their last game and were spying on Robin & Starfire.  
  
"Hee-hee! We could capture this on film and make it a movie!" B.B grinned. "Yeah," said Cyborg, a little too loudly.  
  
Starfire's sharp hearing caught them. "Friend Robin," she said, breaking their kiss. "I believe someone is spying on us," she said innocently.  
  
"Uh, oh," said B.B. "Better run!"  
  
"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.  
  
There was rustling, and then the two idiots B.B and Cyborg disappeared.  
  
"It is safe now," said Starfire. The two did not say another word, but returned to their romantic kiss.  
  
I told you about the fluff. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, and the story's over. I will put in one more chapter to answer all your reviews. :) 


End file.
